


Cooling heat

by vinegardoppio



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, im so unused to writing naruto with anyone besides sasuke, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Naruto is burning hot, like the sunSai is freezing, his touch as cold as ice





	Cooling heat

Naruto was always hot. His skin radiated so much warmth and heat it was ridiculous.  
He was one of those freaks who wouldn't cover their feet with the blanket at night because he got so hot.  
Sai was the opposite. Icy to the touch. He always felt like he just had his hand against a cold window.   
He usually used two blankets to combat the chill. 

The first time Naruto and Sai shared a bed, they didn't touch each other.  
It was due to a mission, there weren't enough beds so they shared one.   
It was uncomfortable, Sai didn't care if he was close to Naruto but said boy sure did. He was still unsure about the artist, still saw him as just a replacement. 

The second time Naruto and Sai shared a bed, they were as close as bodies could be.  
They laid there facing eachother, limbs tangled and chests pressed together.  
Sais skin was cold as ice, but against Narutos burning hot skin it was just cooling.   
Just perfect.   
Sai wasn't just a replacement, he was special.   
He was Narutos world, his everything.  
Burning hot kisses and cool touches, they were a perfect fit. 


End file.
